yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Takeshi Nishigori/Plot
Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Takeshi first appears during a flashback to Yuuri Katsuki's childhood, where he teased Yuur i about his weight, though Yuuko was quick to tell him off for his bullying behavior. He often spent time with Yuuri and Yuuko while growing up, though he did not seem to share their interest in Victor Nikiforov. In the present day, Takeshi appears after Yuuri has skated Victor's Stay Close to Me program for Yuuko at Ice Castle, saying that his triplet daughters are big fans of Yuuri and welcoming him home. He teases Yuuri about his weight again, but this time he does so in a more joking way. Later, Takeshi calls Yuuri to tell him that the triplets have uploaded a video of Yuuri skating Victor's program to the internet, which has now gone viral, and he apologizes for the triplets' behavior. Skate 2 - Two Yuris?! Drama at Yu-topia! Takeshi is first seen with his family at Ice Castle, where Victor and Yuuri arrive for practice. Upon Victor greeting the Nishigori family, all of them exclaim in shock that Victor was really going to be Yuuri's coach. His next appearance is also at Ice Castle, with his family, when news reporters and fans flood the rink after Victor reveals his location on Instagram. After Yuuri runs from the house at seeing Yuri Plisetsky and Victor being candid with one another, Victor tracks Yuuri down to Ice Castle. Takeshi and Yuuko are watching Yuuri skate from a room at the side, where they tell Victor about Yuuri's past. Takeshi mentions that Yuuri hated losing, to which Yuuko agrees and hopes that Yuuri would not leave competitive ice skating. Skate 3 - I am Eros, and Eros is Me!? Face Off! Hot Springs on Ice Takeshi helps Yuuri train for the Onsen on Ice competition, and Yuuri expresses his worries about performing the Eros program well. Takeshi teases Yuuri for thinking that he could ever hope to surpass Victor someday, especially when he is so inexperienced in dating. He is later seen in the stands during the competition with Yuuko, commenting on Yuuri's skating and remarking about how he's improved. Skate 4 - Like Yourself... And Complete the Free Program!! - Skate 5 - Face Beet-Red!! It's the First Competition! The Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship Takeshi and Minako both attend the Chugoku, Shikoku and Kyushu block championship to support Yuuri during the nationals. During the free skate, they are both shocked when Yuuri hits his head on the wall during his final jump, which causes the skater's nose to bleed. After the free skate, both of them are confused at seeing Victor nag Yuuri, believing that Yuuri had done well. Takeshi and Minako both look for Yuuri after the entire performance, and Takeshi scolds Yuuri for hurting himself on the final jump. He appears at the end of the episode with his family, Minako, the Katsuki household, Victor and Makkachin, where they watch Yuuri deliver his skating season's theme. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Takeshi only appears at the start of the episode. He, Yuuko, and his daughters visit Yu-topia Katsuki to see Yuuri and Victor off to Beijing, alongside the Katsuki family. Skate 7 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Free Program Takeshi watches the Free Program section of the Cup of China with her family and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia. He and Yuuko both note that they have seen the nervous look on Yuuri's face before. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Takeshi watches the Barcelona GPF short program with her family, Makkachin, Kenjirou and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia Katsuki. He calculates Yuuri's short program score to assure his daughters that Yuuri had performed well. Final Skate - Gotta Super-Super-Supercharge it!!! Grand Prix Final Free Skate Takeshi watches the Barcelona GPF free skate with his family, Makkachin, Kenjirou and the Katsuki family at Yu-topia Katsuki. Category:Character Plot Category:Character Subpages Category:Plot Category:Subpages